


Residuos

by PrincessHelio



Series: Oh My Peter [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, Food, Idiots in Love, M/M, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Quentin Beck Being a Jerk, Quentin Beck Is a Good Bro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessHelio/pseuds/PrincessHelio
Summary: —He tirado tu almuerzo, me parece justo darte el mio.– Respondió en un susurro apenado. —No aceptaré un no por respuesta.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Series: Oh My Peter [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178180
Kudos: 3





	Residuos

> _"Mete algo en tu boca para que dejes de hablar y amarrate los jodidos zapatos, siempre te caes"._

Quentin no era fanático de la escuela, mucho menos de la cafetería, lugar que se convertía en un verdadero Safari al momento de dirigirse por los alimentos o como decía Maggie, su adolescente hermana: "Los Juegos del Hambre son más ordenados que este lugar de porquería".

Y que mal día había escogido para no llevar la comida que siempre les prepara su madre, porque ahora lo que antes había estado en su bandeja, se encontraba sobre el suelo formando una gran revoltura entre pasta, jugo de naranja y suciedad del suelo escolar.

También podía asegurar que había algo líquido bajando desde su cuello a su pecho y podría percibirlo casi llegar a su pantalón, si por un momento dejaba de pensar en su molestia y no volteaba a ver al castaño con lágrimas en los ojos frente a él.

Sin previo aviso, sintió como era jaloneado con delicadeza por una suave mano y en menos de un minuto estaba sentado en su lugar de siempre, apartado de todos, mientras veía como el pequeño chico seguía con ojos llorosos, limpiando con torpeza y un suave pañuelo, la comida sobre él.

Más irritado por los temblorosos movimientos de las manos más jovenes, tomo estas con fuerza, asustando un poco más al pequeño chico frente a él. Era como una gacela y él era el león, solo que no lo iba a matar, aunque ganas no le faltaran.

Con visible molestia le quito el pañuelo para seguir la labor bajo la atenta mirada chocolatada.

—Vete.– Sentenció serio mientras limpiaba bajo su camisa.

Pero el chico no pareció reaccionar ante su petición. En cambio, vio como se sentaba en el lugar frente a él, levantó una ceja en forma de cuestionamiento al notar que buscaba algo entre sus pertenencias.

Aun temblando, entre sus manos sacó una caja algo plana de tamaño mediana.

La puso frente a ellos a la vez que levantaba la tapadera de esta, dejando a la vista lo que parecía una muy bien hecha merienda.

Seguido paso un tenedor hacia él, el cual dudoso acepto.

—He tirado tu almuerzo, me parece justo darte el mio.– Respondió en un susurro apenado. —No aceptaré un no por respuesta.

[🍱] 

Queriendo evitar un accidente como el de ayer, optó por llevar consigo esa pequeña mochila aparte en la que cargaba los alimentos proporcionados por su madre. No iba a confesar que entre ellos se encontraba un ya lavado pañuelo que tenía bordado el nombre del chico Stark. 

Vaya, siendo hijo de tal genio y es un torpe de primera. Pensó con gracia el día anterior mientras lo metía a la lavadora con otras prendas.

Y ahí estaba el chico nuevamente, sentado en el lugar frente al suyo. Por un momento detuvo su andar algo dudoso de porqué el joven estaba nuevamente ahí.

Vio como volteo a verlo con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro mientras levantaba su mano en señal de saludo.

Sin saber porqué, dio la vuelta sobre su eje y camino en dirección a la salida de la cafetería.

[🍱] 

Peter no iba a aceptar que su corazón se hizo chiquito cuando vio al mayor girarse sin siquiera dedicarle algún gesto que le dijera su estado de ánimo hacia él.

Dispuesto a soltarse a llorar mientras comía, recordó el pequeño regalo que su Pops había hecho en forma de disculpa.

Decidido se levantó de su lugar tomando sus cosas y se encaminó fuera de la cafetería.

Sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió hacia los jardines del colegio, sabía que eran un lugar calmado y seguro de la preferencia del serio mayor.

Y como lo supuso, estaba sentado en el cesped bajo la calida luz del sol, mientras parecía acomodar todo para merendar.

Con cuidado, el menor se acercó dejando caer sus cosas junto las del oji azul, para pasar a sentarse e imitar las acciones contrarias.

—Es de muy mala educación no responder un saludo.– Reclamo formando un leve puchero entre sus labios.

—Es de mala educación tirarle la comida encima a la gente.– Respondió con sorna mientras le miraba.

—¡Yo ya me disculpe!.– Exclamó con los ojos a punto de cristalizarse.

Si, Peter era un lloron de primera, todo podía atribuirlo al hecho de que había crecido en un mundo donde todos perdonaban su torpeza, hasta la trataban con amor y donde con solo pedir perdón todo se solucionaba. Así que salir fuera de la torre era todo un suplicio para su delicada actitud. 

—¿Vas a llorar?.– Cuestionó el mayor con cierta confusión.

—¡Si! No soy malo, no quise tirar tu comida encima de ti, solo soy torpe.– Expresó con voz aguada.

—No dije que fueras malo.

Silencio, Peter limpiaba las lágrimas traicioneras que habían empezado a resbalar por sus mejillas en un camino hacia la orilla de su rostro.

Quentin no volvió a hablar y solo se dedico a ingerir sus alimentos.

Peter lo observaba con calidez, era lindo aunque fuera muy serio.

Sin apartar su vista, también comenzó a comer su almuerzo. De vez en cuando veía a Quentin dirigirle fugaces miradas, las cuales le hacían acelerar su corazón. Era todo un adolescente hormonal.

Cuando vio que el mayor término, sacó de entre sus cosas un recipiente transparente, dentro tenía un pastel pequeño el cual paso a un confundido Beck.

—Pops lo hizo como recompensa por lo de ayer.

[🍱] 

Peter hablaba hasta por los codos, nunca se callaba y cuando parecía que lo iba a hacer, siempre algo llegaba a su mente haciéndolo soltar cualquier frase. 

Quentin no sabía si odiar esto, porque la paz de la que antes gozaba se extinguió con la aparición del torpe chico o porque su voz aunque chillona, a veces, era demasiado calida y animada para su monótona vida. 

También descubrió que era torpe siempre. No sabía si por naturaleza o sus mal abrochados zapatos. No solo se veían en la cafetería, también en la biblioteca o las canchas, ahí es cuando más torpe veía a Peter. Chocando con quien sea, ganándose reclamos que lo dejaban llorando en sus brazos o cayendo con los libros que cargaba entre manos, obteniendo nuevamente un llanto, mientras él lo abrazaba. 

Y como un deja vu, ahí estaban nuevamente en la cafetería, ahora con la comida de Peter sobre él. Ese día Tony le había dado un solo pastel como recompensa. Recompensa que no duró mucho en llegar al rostro de Quentin. 

Peter lloraba, lloraba mucho mientras pedía perdón y buscaba entre sus cosas el pañuelo azul cielo que siempre cargaba, lo tenía Beck, no le diría. 

Cansado del llanto y como ya empezaban a verlos, el mayor tomo de los hombros a Peter, captando su atención. 

Separo una de sus manos del chico y la dirigió a su rostro, con dos de sus dedos tomo lo que quedó del pastel en él y sin previo aviso, los introdujo en su boca. 

—Hablas mucho y lloras peor, come.

Peter le miro sonrojado sin saber donde ocultar su rostro. Quentin solo río de forma leve mientras negaba con la cabeza. 


End file.
